United We Stand
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Amelia and Jonathan Jones were the north and the south. They were brother and sister and, in spite of everything, they loved each other like any siblings would. After the war, Jonathan swears he'll never let anything hurt his sister again and Amelia promises to herself nothing will tear her and her brother apart again.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

_**A/N: I'm just posting an updating as my inspiration comes! Expect updates on my other stories soon, though!**_

* * *

**June 23rd, 1865**

The last Confederate General had surrendered and the war was done with. Jonathan H. Jones stood outside a large house in Massachusetts, wondering if his sister would even let him get his foot in the door or if she'd shoot him on sight. Lincoln had just been assassinated after all and he knew how attached Amelia got to their presidents. It didn't help that the assassin killed the man happened to be a southern sympathizer. Wringing his hands, Jonathan bit his lip and stared down at his muddy boots; he had never wanted to fight his sister, never wanted to leave, but when his land left so did he. The whole thing was stupid, if only Amelia could've just been calm about slavery and not tried to take away something his economy needed they would've been fine! No, she had to make a big deal of it and force his people..._their _people, he supposed, now that the South had rejoined the Union...have their slaves, things would've never gotten that far out of hand.

All of a sudden the door swung open and there she stood, face hard and blue eyes sparkling with anger. Her short, blonde hair was clipped back and she wore a newly pressed Union uniform. Tall black boots fitted her feet and the golden sash around her waist stood out, shining in the sunlight. She had a gun leaned against the wall behind her, he saw, and her house was mess. Her saw blonde eyebrows draw together as she surveyed him and, shockingly, he saw worry seep into her features.

"Where are you bleeding?" She spoke quickly, reaching behind her

Jonathan jumped back, thinking she was going for her gun, and landed on his bad leg. With a pained cry, he fell like a sack of potatoes and hit the ground with a harsh thud. He heard Amelia's started cry and felt her hands on his shoulders, turning him over. He saw a box in her hands and realized with a jolt that it was a medicine kit, she was trying to help him. After him leaving and causing her so much grief, killing her people, and basically spitting in the face of the freedom she loved oh so much by supporting slavery...his sister still wanted to help him.

"God, Johnnie, you can't go jumping around when you're hurt!" He heard her voice and could tell it was scared, not for her but for _him_, "Just...stay still and I'm gonna take off your jacket okay."

He felt her undo the gold buttons that held the grey material together and expose his undershirt, which she quickly ripped through. On his chest there were several bright red scars and a few still bleeding wounds. His sister worked diligently, holding his hand when the alcohol stung and briefly hugging him when she was through dressing his wounds. Johnathan wasn't sure this was real, maybe he had passed out from blood loss and this was all a dream? There was no way that, after the bloodiest war they'd ever been through, she'd forgive him just like that. He looked up at her, his grey eyes meeting her blue ones. She smiled slightly at him and helped him stand, taking him into the house.

"I'm still upset." She spoke firmly, "You know slavery is wrong, even if your economy needs it, and it kind of hurts that you would side with having slavery spread when you know how I feel about it."

"I didn't want it to spread, per say..." Jonathan spoke, wincing as she set him on the couch, "I just didn't want the South's taken away!"

"Lincoln said he was just going to stop it from spreading West!" Amelia's gaze turned fiery, "That's all I wanted, all the anti-slavery people wanted! Sure, there were some abolitionists, I'm not ashamed to admit I'm happy it's gone, but the South was _looking _for any damn reason to secede!"

"I-we didn't believe Lincoln." Jonathan swallowed, "We thought once he became president he'd completely take it away and..."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should've waited until then to pull this shit!" Amelia's snapped before wincing, looking ashamed of herself, "I mean...the North was really pushy. I get that, of course I do! I understand why you wanted to make that decision to leave but..."

"It still hurt you?" Jonathan looked down, not seeing Amelia shake her head

"Our fathers brought forth on this continent a nation conceived in liberty..." Amelia muttered, "...and dedicated to the proposition that _all men _are created _equal_."

"Lincoln said that, didn't he?" Jonathan asked, seeing the sadness in his sisters eyes

"Yeah, he did. The point is that even though it hurt me, that's not the reason I'm upset. I guess I always knew slavery was wrong, but I went along with it. That was my own sin, I know. But then I wanted it to stop, wanted this to truly be the land of the free, the home of the brave!"

"You really love that poem. By god, set it to music and make it our anthem why don't you." The southern man muttered

Ignoring him, his sister continued on, "I was hoping you would realize we don't need slaves, only a third of the people in the south had them, but then your people flipped out and left."

Amelia put the medical box back on a shelf, "You left with them."

Jonathan sighed, hanging his head, "I get it, Mia. I was wrong, slavery was wrong."

The blonde woman laughed slightly, "I was wrong too, you know. I was real pushy, controlling about the whole thing. I should've talked to you about it more."

"Yeah. I guess we were both pretty stupid." Jonathan smiled slightly before frowning, "Mia...if I got cut up pretty bad...what happened to you."

Tan skin blanched as Amelia fumbled, wanting to get off the topic, "I, well, that's only because you lost. I didn't really..."

"Mia." Jonathan pried, "You can tell me."

Pursing her lips, his sister grabbed the edge of her jacket and undershirt and bunched them up to the bottom of her breast, revealing her stomach. Searing a jagged, long line right across the middle, the scar was bright red and puffy. Jonathan stared at it in shock, wide eyes looking at it in horror. A sick feeling twisted his gut, and he felt bile rise in his throat. After the War of 1812, when he'd watched scars from the fire in D.C. burn a patch over her heart that her was sure she'd still have, he swore he'd never hurt her in that way. This though, that horrid scar, proved that he had quite successfully broken that promise to himself.

"It's not a big deal." Amelia sighed straightening her close, "It'll heal."

The mood was somber, both of them missing that teasing, loud manner they'd both always had before this war. The way they'd race on horses in the territory out West, or the way they'd have shooting contests, or the way Amelia would make a whole bunch of food and they would see who could eat it the fastest. He supposed they really were brother and sister; both loud, brash, and stupid at times. After all, how else would the two of them alone cause the bloodiest war in American history? Jonathan promised to himself he'd never hurt his sister again, and he'd never let anyone else hurt her either.

"I guess what they say is true, huh?" Jonathan looked at his sister who sat opposite from him, "Divided we fall."

Amelia smiled her thousand watt smile, practically willing her brother to smile with her, "But united we stand."

* * *

**_A/N: I love the Civil War era. Also, don't mistake Jonathan for being like Canada. If he's in a room, you'd know it. He's very loud, loves horseback riding, lassoing, shooting, and a lot of other things such as that. He's also certainly not a pacifist, he just severely regrets this war, just like Amelia._**

**_Question of the Chapter: How should Jonathan be introduced to the nations? Should they hurt her somehow and, him being a southern gentleman, he goes in to protect his sister? Maybe someone tries to get with her romantically and he tries to protect her?_**


	2. The Breakdown

_**Chapter Two: The Breakdown**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

_**A/N: Response to a reviewer asking what territory Jonathan is! He's the entirety of southern United States of America, while Amelia is the North. Yes, they do cut California in half. Regarding Alaska and Hawaii, Amelia represents those states.**_

* * *

It used to scare Amelia, truly frighten her to the bone, when she remembered how cold Jonathan's eyes were when they met on the battlefield, like chips of grey ice. It was like he hated her, everything she stood for, and would spit on her still warm corpse if she were to kneel over dead the next second. Of course, that was never the case she had learned later. Her brother, even in times of war and confusion, hadn't wanted to fight her and he had most certainly never hated her. No, Jonathan loved her more than anyone else in the world just as she did him. There is little one can do to sever a familial bond that strong, though Amelia was always secretly frightened that it was close to snapping. She remembered crying once, towards the beginning of the war, when the pain was unbearable. The thought of losing her closest friend, her brother hurt to much than words could describe. She remembered thinking he would be glad to fight her and leave, would be happy to leave her in the dust. She didn't know how wrong she was.

It had used to terrify Jonathan when he saw his sister stride into battle, walking with her rifle as proud as ever with her piercing blue eyes that could cut a man better than any sword. Her blonde hair had hung, dirty and unwashed from days of battle, looking tired and weary but ready to fight to the death nonetheless. It was one thing he had always admired and hated about his sister, how she could be so strong even in times of great pain and suffering. He remembered nights of cursing her name, thinking of her and hating her guts, wishing the worst things upon her. In truth, if any of the things he wished back then had come true, he couldn't have lived with himself. Not that he would admit that he actually feared for his sister. He was the South, he was proud, and he did not care for anyone other than himself. At least, that's what he told himself back then. He really didn't want a war, he didn't want to be independent, he just wanted Amelia to understand he needed slavery, that it was okay, that it helped his economy. She didn't understand, so he followed his people when they left despite the pain it caused both him and his sister.

Now, despite their best efforts, they still got angry with each other. The wedge that had been driven between their people pitted them against each other, and Jonathan was pretty sure his sister still blamed him for Lincoln's assassination. They fought often, harshly, and it had gotten to the point that in the !900's that Jonathan had moved to Virginia and left his sister by herself in Massachusetts. He wasn't sorry to leave, after all he was a big boy now and could take care of himself. Besides, he could visit her anytime as there wasn't a war dividing them this time.

So they had stayed like that for a long time. Johnathan's promise of protecting his sister forgotten, Amelia's upset that her brother left in the past. It was almost like they were strangers, occasionally sending letters to check in on the other. Then World War I happened and brother and sister banded together in neutrality until 1917 when they joined the Allied powers. After this the two were able to talk without arguments sliding in but they ere still distant, unsure how to deal with one another after being apart for so long. That all changed in 1941.

December 7th, 1941 had been a dark day for both Amelia and Jonathan. For Amelia because Pearl Harbor had been the victim of a surprise attack by the Imperial Japanese Navy, which had caused Amelia to break a few ribs. For Jonathan it had really been a wake up call to just how many times he had left his sister in the dust, leaving her to be injured and put through turmoil. After the United States had officially joined the Allies it was decided that Amelia would still represent them and Jonathan would just be in the background, though they both fought in the war with their armies. Both of them had been in Normandy on D-Day, Amelia on Omaha beach and Jonathan on Utah beach. Jonathan would always regret not going to Omaha instead of Amelia, but how could they how known what carnage would happen there?

After the second World War, the brother and sister duo were much closer. The Great Depression was tough on both of them, and they'd have liked to died, but somehow they pulled through. Though, Jonathan was not ashamed to admit he was terrified of Amelia during the Cold War. The woman was damned scary when she wanted to be, after all, and he had only gotten a little taste of that during the Civil War. If he'd thought her eyes were razor sharp back then, he knew real hatred when she looked at Russia. He found himself thanking his lucky stars that she was his sister and had never really hated him because, if she had, he wouldn't be breathing. Not that he'd ever tell Amelia that though, it'd only blow up her ego even more.

September 11th, 2001 had been another dark point in their history. Jonathan didn't even want to think of the shape Amelia had been in after that. He'd only gotten minor wounds from the attack, as he represented the South and his sister represented the North so she had the full force of the attack as it was in New York. Still, he watched in amazement as she managed to struggle to her feet again despite having two deep scars that ran parallel down her back. He had two faded scars on his back as well, representing that it was an attack on America, but Amelia had taken the brunt of the pain.

Now, in present day, he did what he could for his sister. She went to the meetings to represent the United States while he took half of their monstrous paperwork load. Though, despite Amelia's claims that they should half the workload, he always felt she did more by going to the meetings. So, instead, he took around three fourths of the paperwork instead just to be a good brother and make things even. there were occasional arguments, and a few rough patches now and then, but they were on good terms now. Somehow, the rift between the North and South had healed and it was more of a friendly rivalry nowadays. Amelia could take care of herself and didn't need her brother to do anything for her, though he often tried to be overprotective she wouldn't let him. Whenever someone called her fat or an idiot, she just shook it off with that Hollywood smile and told Jonathan to take a chill pill.

Then one day Amelia came home nearly in tears because of the assholes at the meeting and their hours of insults that hit too close to home. Amelia took a lot and it just so happened that someone said one too many things about her weight, or her IQ, of her country in general, and she just snapped. Really, it wasn't even a sad cry but more of a pissed off cry. However, all Jonathan saw was tears and that his big sister had finally snapped. Normally this wouldn't be too big of a problem for anyone else. They'd just go home, cry it out, end of story. However, it just so happens that when Amelia breaks she has an overprotective, younger, trigger happy brother who often goes bull riding for fun ready to unleash hell on everyone who hurt his big sister._ Without her knowing of course._

* * *

**_A/N: That was a dewsy! Anyways, hope you guys liked it! And, yes, the meeting is hat caused her to nearly cry. It's one of those cases of too many insults that hit far too close to home, you know what I mean? After so much, you'd have to break sometimes. _**

**_Question of the Chapter: How will Jonathan get to the meeting? Will he convince Amelia to let him go since she'd basically done with the world right now, or will he be sneaky?_**


	3. The Brother From Hell

_**Chapter Three: The Brother From Hell**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**_

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback, it really means a lot! :)**_

* * *

When the tall, lean young man came striding in with a cocky smile and a cowboy hat perched on top of blonde hair, the nations were curious. It had looked like America suddenly turned into a girl since yesterdays meeting, except this man had a bit tanner skin and grey eyes. Other than that and the different genders, the two could pass as identical twins. Giving the room a cold gaze, he walked over to the table with confidence in his stride, as if he knew the world's eyes were on only him. The mysterious man wore a simple tan uniform with cowboy boots covering his feet. Walking over to the table, he took off his hat in one graceful motion, setting it on the table right beside a name tag. A rather important name tag, at that.

The United States of America's name tag.

"Howdy." He dipped his head in respect to the other nations and swung off his satchel, setting it down as well beside his hat

"Who are you?" England's green eyes narrowed at the man, "Why are you in Amelia's bloody seat?"

The man's smile grew even more insufferable after the question, "Why, didn't you know? I'm the-!"

"_Jonathan Howard Jones_." They all heard an angry whisper, turning to see none other than Amelia standing in the doorway

She wore her usual army green uniform, consisting of a gold buttoned green jacket that was opened at the top to reveal her white dress blouse coupled with a black tie. A matching green belt hugged her waist, drawing in the jacket to be form fitting. This was all coupled with an army green, straight skirt that fell just above her knees. Black flats covered her feet, as Amelia was convinced that high heels were a product of evil because they were so uncomfortable. Her signature brown bomber jacket completed her look. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulders in slightly messy waves, glasses perched on her nose a clip to keep her bangs out of her eyes during the meeting. Her blue eyes were narrowed, focusing on the newly dubbed Jonathan so intently that the nations present were sure the young man would burst into flames.

"Hey, Mia!" He smiled brightly, "Figured I'd finally come to one of these things!"

His sister gave him a cautious look, "That's all you're here for? Seriously?"

Johnathan scoffed, "Of course! What else would I be doing, declaring war?"

"Yes." Amelia said, completely serious

The nations watched the exchange in confusion, well every nation except the former allies. They remembered the man from a long time ago, he had come to some of the World War II meetings, and Amelia had said he was a body guard. If that was the truth, then how did he still look twenty and why the _hell _was Amelia concerned about him starting a war?

"America!" England was the first to recover from the odd interaction, "Who the bloody hell is this?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes slightly at the Englishman, his smile tensing when the green eyed man yelled at his sister. Amelia, on the other hand, went from nervous to insufferably happy within a second. She beamed, her Hollywood smile bright as ever, as she made a grand gesture towards Jonathan.

"This is Jonathan H. Jones, also known as Southern United States of America!"

The nation simply stared as Jonathan dipped his head in greeting once more, "Nice to meet y'all. I'm Mia's brother, like she said I represent the South."

"Your brother?" China looked at America accusingly, "You've been hiding this for how many years?"

"Well..." Jonathan tapped his chin as he pretended to think about it, "Before the Civil War, right sis?"

The nations tensed, looked at Amelia cautiously. It was a well known fact nations were generally sore about subject like that, however the blonde woman simply nodded.

"Yeah, you came about a bit after I became independent. I know it was before the Texas Revolution cause you fought in that."

Jonathan looked at the rest of the nations sitting, "So two hundred, maybe three hundred years. We're not really sure when I popped up."

"I thought your only brother was...bloody hell...what's his name? Mark? Marcus? Yes, that's it! I thought _Marcus _was your only brother!"

Canada simply sighed while Amelia and Jonathan both blinked in confusion.

"You...you mean Matthew?" Amelia asked, looking at England in disbelief, "You know you raised him right?"

"Of course I know that, you insolent child! Matthew, I knew his name was Matthew." Even as the Englishman said it, he forgot the name once more

"Okay." Jonathan sighed, "Shitty parenting aside..."

"What!" Arthur looked up furious, "I'll have you know my parenting is just fine, thank you very much! Amelia, I gave you a wonderful childhood, yes?"

"Obviously not." The Southern United States deadpanned, "There was a whole Revolution over it."

Amelia lightly smacked her brother on the arm while England turned an unnatural shade of red. Quickly requesting another chair for her brother, the two put the United States of America name tag between their seats. Amelia looked down and opened her folder to retrieve her notes for her presentation, while the rest of the world watched the two. Obviously they had all forgotten the events of yesterday, but Jonathan had not. They'd pay for upsetting his sister, and they'd know exactly who was responsible. After all, he was a southern gentleman. Might as well let them all know who made their lives a living hell, it would only be the right thing to do.

"Shit..." Southern Italy muttered to his brother, "Now there are _two _burger bastards we have to deal with...hopefully this one isn't as obnoxious."

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan sighed. No wonder his sister was bat shit crazy if she had to put up with this lot all week once a month. No matter, he'd do what he came to do. Make sure they never hurt his sister again.

Meanwhile, Belarus watched from a distance with an approving, but still scary as shit, smile on her face. This new nation wanted to protect his sibling just like she did, well maybe not _just like _her but the fact remained, and she could respect that. That didn't mean she wouldn't kill him if he hurt Ivan though.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I'm exhausted and I just don't feel like this chapter worked out. I rewrote it so many times and this was the best version. the next one will be better, promise! Also, if you would, please go vote on a new poll I have up! It'd mean a lot!_**

**_Question of the Chapter: What exactly will Jonathan do to get revenge? Also, what nation do you think should be Jonathan or Amelia's love interest, or should they have one? Maybe on the side, but still focus on the sibling relationship between the two?_**


End file.
